fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula Aikatsu! The Movie
Nebula Aikatsu! The Movie ( 星雲 アイカツ！ 映画 Nebyura Aikatsu! Eiga) is the movie of the Nebula Aikatsu! serie. Story Miku and her bestfriend Sophie along with their friends: Éléonore,Flora, Cindy,Pauline,Sora,Sunny,Mia, Kagami, Lumia,Miyuki,Tsubomi and Ayuki. They are all preparing an important event who will help them to become high level idols and to have more fun in their idol work. The event who is helded is the Nebula Girls Special Live Festival!,everyone is working hard to make this event the best time of their life,they practice really hard their dancing,singing and are all working hard with a lot of energy. Miku is leading her group with a plenty of passion they are all doing the best to make this event the best for both them and their fans and are all working even harder to make it true. Yann (Miku's boyfriend) and Midashi (Sophie's boyfriend) are both working on the coords,Pauline (the only producer of the group) is doing her best to produce them and Kagami to manage them. Everyone is working even harder than usual to make it and all of their friends are all helping them. During the event everyone is all putting the best of them and use all of their energy to make everything awesome. Synopsis Miku,Sophie,Éléonore,Flora,Cindy,Pauline,Sora,Sunny,Mia,Kagami,Lumia,Miyuki,Tsubomi and Ayuki are all taking an event the Nebula Girls Special Live Festival! who has been announced by them,they are all forming a new unit: BEYOND THE STARS Project. The event will be taking in the Galaxy Stadium,a big stadium were the best and the top idols debuted and soon they will all be ones of the top idols who debuted in this stadium. The event was announced to debute in two weeks,so that's mean everyone has to work even more harder than usual and to put all of their energy in their works. Miku asked her mother and Yann and Sunny's mother who were both top idols to help them,Miku"s father and Pauline do everything to produce the stage and Kagami manage them with the help of a manager (who is Miku's mother). And a newbie,Seiko Barahara who is a fan of them,devoted herself to help them for their special live,Miku and the others accepted,she entered the Nebula Academy very soon and want to help. They are all determined to make everything all awesome, Pauline,Kagami and Seiko the new girl are making objects to sell when the fans will appears,Miku's father (Tsuki) will be welcoming the fans and her mother (Mitsuki) is producong them. Yann and Midashi finally achevied the creations of the coords and presented them to the girls and there are a lot of coords for the girls' performances (all of them performing in their personal songs and everyone doing the two final songs),Pauline and Midashi drawed the new stages and Kagami managed the direction with her management talents. Everyone is participating for the special live and all of the main team is preparing,two days after the live, the girls are visiting the stadium they will perform in,Miku stated than the sky showing the stars is perfect to show how all of them will reach the level of these stars: high in the sky. And finally,the day of the event,the special live is a big success! Everyone's dancing,singing and coordinate is all perfect! All of the fans support their favorite idols and the stars are glittering along with them,at the end,everyone is thanking all of their fans for supporting them and all of the viewers and fan all over the world are supporting them from the bottom of their heart. And the end is realized by everyone in a last performance,showing everyone in special coords! Everyone,Let's AIKATSU! Characters *Miku Hatsune *Sophie Rodriguez *Éléonore Oceano *Flora Evergreen *Cindy Le Fort *Pauline Le Loin *Sora Shirokaze *Sunny Kiyomizu *Mia Suzuki *Kagami Fukaishiro *Lumia Hikari *Miyuki Amahane *Tsubomi Amahane *Ayuki Morishita *Yann Kiyomizu *Midashi Hoshizora *Mitsuki Hatsune *Tsuki Hatsune *Mikuo Hatsune *Yoko Kiyomizu *Taiyo Kiyomizu *Seiko Barahara Featured Songs (in order of performance) *Shake it! *kira.pata.shining *Spice *Communication *PON PON PON *Blowin' in the mind *One Night Love *Happy Wonderland *Night Colored Papillon *Eternally Flickering Flame *One Room Disco *1 Day 1000 Dreams *2 Hearts *Ribbon Pari Para Paradise! *Horizon *Beyond The Stars *Calendar Girl -Trance Remix- Used Coords First Coords Set *Vivid Star Coord *Preciosa Rosa Coord *Sparkling Sailor Coord *Sweet Choco Coord *Fancy Cat Coord *Historical Legend Coord *Crystal Peacock Coord *March Hare Coord *Punk Leather Coord *Night Witch Coord *Cosmic Dream Coord *Elegant Party Coord *Sparkling Leopard Coord *Fluffy Ribbon Coord Second Coords Set *Starry Two-Color Coord *Sexy Two-Color Coord *Cool Two-Color Coord *Cute Two-Color Coord *Pop Two-Color Coord *Ethnic Two Color Coord *Elegant Two-Color Coord *Feminine Two-Color Coord *Rock Two-Color Coord *Gothic Two-Color Coord *Sparkle Two-Color Coord *Cool Twin Two-Color Coord *Sexy Twin Two-Color Coord Third Coords Set *Dream Feathers Coord *Dream Rose Coord *Dream Cosmos Coord *Dream Pink Coord *Dream Cat Coord *Dream China Coord *Dream Night Coord *Dream Flower Coord *Dream Rock Coord *Dream Goth Coord *Dream Sparkle Coord *Dream Elegance Coord *Dream Passion Coord *Dream Ribbon Coord Fourth Coords Set *White Moon Coord *White Rose Coord *White Sailor Coord *White Princess Coord *White Cat Coord *White China Coord *White Bird Coord *White Flower Coord *White Punk Coord *Black Gothic Coord *Black Sparkle Coord *Black Diamond Coord *Black Passion Coord *Black Ribbon Coord *Black Lady Coord Stages *Glowing Clubhouse Stage (Shake it!) *Outer Space Stage (Spice) *Lolita Carrousel Coord (Communication) *Tricky Funny Fun Fair Stage (PON PON PON) *Wild Jungle Stage (Blowin' in the mind) *Night City Stage (One Night Love) *Magical Wonderland Stage (Happy Wonderland) *Nuit Noire Stage (Night Colored Papillon) *Hunted House Stage (Eternally Flickering Flame) *Disco Room Stage (One Room Disco) *Dreamy Blue Stage (1 Day 1000 Dreams) *Romantic Cruise Stage (2 Hearts) *Ribbon Paradise Stage (Ribbon Pari Para Paradise!) *Rising Sun Stage (Horizon) *BEYOND THE STARS Project Stage (Beyond The Stars) *Music Spectrum Stage (Calendar Girl -Trance Remix-) Trivia *All of the two-color coords, are dark red and black. **Despite having the same colors, they are differents by type and characters. *During all of the performances, the idols all haved an aura composed of stars and sparkles who has their colors and symbols: **Miku's aura is turquoise blue,with turquoise blue crescent moons. **Sophie's aura is red,with red roses. **Éléonore's aura is blue with blue anchors. **Flora's aura is pink with pink hearts. **Cindy's aura is orange with orange suns. **Pauline's aura is light green with light green leaves. **Sora's aura is dark blue with dark blue feathers. **Sunny's aura is yellow with yellow flowers. **Mia's aura is purple with purple lightning bolts. **Kagami's aura was grey with grey crosses. **Lumia's aura was yellow/blue with blue stars. **Miyuki's aura is sky blue with sky blue diamonds. **Tsubomi's aura is magenta with magenta butterflies. **Ayuki's aura was periwinkle with periwinkle ribbons. **Seiko's aura (at the last performance she appeared) was white with white music notes. *The movie take place before the season 3 of Nebula Aikatsu!. Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Movie Category:Archive